Sasuke and his favorite Girl
by angel-with-mismatched-eyes
Summary: Collection of one-shots/drabbles. SASUSAKU
1. Prodigy and His Girl

**Drabble 1**

"Good morning, Mr. Pineapple Genius!" Her grin stretched across her face, and he idly wondered why the hell is this girl bothering him when he's about to take a nap.

Eyebrows furrowed, his pink-haired classmate placed her hands on her hips, trying to look offended. "I greeted you, you rude cloud-lover! It's common courtesy to greet back!"

"Go away, troublesome girl," his voice was muffled by his sleeves. "Leave me alone."

Sakura leaned her hip against a desk opposite to his, and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"You know…" she trailed off, brushing her bangs aside as she seemingly tried to gather her thoughts. "I actually wonder why two blonde bombshells are vying out for your attention when you're this lazy, lazy ass."

"I wonder why two clan prodigies are trying to woo you when you're this annoying, troublesome girl." He countered lazily, to which she responded with a loud gasp.

"Hey! That's Sasuke's line, you ass! And, Neji and Sasuke are so not wooing me! Tenten's gonna kill you, you know? And I'm so not troublesome!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not actually state names, now did I? Also, you do realize that so-so is overrated. And here I thought you despise stereotypes."

"Well, you implied!" She retorted defiantly. "I despise stereotypical people, not conventional habits."

"But you still fell for Uchiha's tall, dark and handsome quality, huh?" Shikamaru drawled, and then lifted an eyebrow when he heard Sakura gasp for the second time around.

"You just admitted that Sasuke is _tall, dark and handsome!_" Sakura breathed out, covering her mouth incredulously. "Are you a closet homosexual by any chance, sleepy head? And I so did not fall for him!"

"First: I am merely stating an opinion based on the female population's orthodox. Second: I'm straight, you idiot, and quit implying otherwise. Third: Are you saying so-so to irritate me? And lastly: if you would be kind enough to prove me wrong, do so when I'm not about to nap." He burred lazily, looking at her with an eye open.

"I knew that. Are you? Yes, I did. Why not now? I could list all of them right here, right now!" Sakura replied hastily, counting off her fingers while simultaneously replying. Shikamaru remained silent.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura prodded, a bit confused. "Shikamaruuu?"

She approached her steadily, and then called out his name once more. When he did not reply, she poked his shoulder softly.

"Shika? –poke- Shika-kuuuun? –poke- Shika-Shika? –poke- Lazy ass? Pineapple head? Cloud-addict?-poke- Shika-beaaaaaar!" Sakura yelled at his ear, poised to smack him in the back of his head. Shikamaru shot up, grabbed her wrist before she hit him and glared at her in close proximity. And that was how Uchiha Sasuke found his undoubtedly soon to be girlfriend and his friend in.

Shikamaru tilted his head to peer curiously at Uchiha Sasuke, whose dark aura glared daggers at his exposed hair in front of Sakura. Smirking idly, he pressed his lips on Sakura's nose and pushed her away. Sakura was blushing furiously.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and strode angrily towards the wide-eyed pink-haired girl and started to drag her out.

"Eh? Ehhh? Where am I being kidnapped to?"Sakura asked once she established that it was indeed Sasuke who was pulling her to who-knows-where. "Sasukeee, what's going on!"

"Hn." He replied, obviously satisfying her confusion. NOT.

Before they exited, she vaguely heard Shikamaru muttering, "What a drag…"

* * *

Note: Unedited


	2. Birthday Boy and His Gift

**Drabble 2**

Generally, she was the type to like a lot of things and dislike minimally. But sometimes, she wonders what it would be like to give a day to herself of out-of-character-ness and see if she could set a fuse. She'd pay a lot to set him off and to test her precious-ness, so to say. She was cunning like that, but still sweet. Still oh-so-sweet.

Hence the reason Haruno Sakura why didn't- supposedly didn't like a lot of things at this moment. She could list them off and run out of fingers to count with- it's _that_ much.

First off, Sakura did not like being treated like a child.

She didn't like being treated like she could not take care of herself even if she was fully competent of doing so. She didn't like the feeling of incapability whenever they beat them by being fully capable and apparently flaunting it. She didn't like the way they tried to protect her against even trivial things. She didn't like the way they tried to protect her against big things, too.

She hated how she was treated like a naïve, innocent flower that was as frail as her namesake's.

And t_hat_ was exactly why she appeared in her childhood best friend/ crush Sasuke's birthday with her face caked in gorgeous make-up, wearing a tube top that threatened to burst at any moment, a skirt 6 inches shorter and heels 3 inches higher.

Naruto gaped like a floundering fish; Neji, the educated man, choked on his water with as much dignity as he could muster; Shikamaru, the drunken genius, wondered if he was having a wet dream at the moment and that he was actually still sleeping, Sai, the appreciative artist, found himself a new inspiration on human emotions as he studied her form with an artistic admiration and lastly, Sasuke -never forget perfect Sasuke- took all control he could muster not to march up and beat the crap out of them.

She idly saw her friends cheering from her peripheral vision before she got dragged by Sasuke into the hallway, eyes flashing crimson anger.

"What," he bit out, fingers tightening around her wrist. She winced in pain, eyes imploring him to release the hurtful hold. He ignored her, and continued to prod, "are you wearing?"

.

.

Sakura flipped her hair in what she thought was awfully grown-up, like what Ino would do. Then, putting on Temari's haughty sexy sarcasm, she said, "I am wearing what I'd like to call clothes. Like yours, as you could see."

Taking a deep breath through his teeth, he pulled Sakura closer so that he could deliver a direct glare at her sparkling orbs. "You call those clothes, Sa-ku-ra?"

"I am heavily offended, Sasuke. Whatever do you mean by that?" she said haughtily, placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke didn't fail to notice how that mere movement made her curves more prominent.

He didn't reply, eyes trained and focused.

"Up here, birthday boy. Eyes up, please." Sakura said, rolling her eyes and clapping her hands to get his undivided attention. "Seriously, Sasuke, keep your hormones in check 'cause- mmph!"

_Let's just say that those 'clothes' met the epitome of not-clothes on the floor.

* * *

_

**Ear-devise: Catcher!**

"Seriously, Sasuke, Ino's gonna kill you for that. She loved that top too!"

"Hn. I don't care."

"It made me look good too! You know, like, utterly gorgeous and sexy."

"I. Don't. Care. Besides, it looked better on my floor anyway."

"Touché."


	3. Publicity and Productivity

Is this my first Author's note? Can't remember. At any case, sorry for late update. The semester recently open and we already have tons of things to do. Usually, I make 5000 words per one shot then. Sorry for the less than thousand-ish. PLEASE, review and all. If you have requests, I could probably try to do it.

Disclaimer: this won't be a FAN fiction if this was mine, huh? keke

**Drabble 3**

_Does being a couple mean brandishing French kisses in public? Tch. How juvenile. –Sasuke_

"Hey, doll-face, want to go malling with moi after class? I'm dying to have a new dress." Ino asked coyly, leaning sideward against the locker adjacent to Sakura's. Sakura smiled sweetly, pulling out a book before turning to Ino.

"Sorry, babe, gotta study Calculus with Sasuke-kun today for a test tomorrow." She pursed her lips thoughtfully, giving her locker a fleeting glance. "Maybe on Thursday?"

Ino stared blankly at Sakura before childishly stomping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms over her chest. Glaring electric blue orbs met her apologetic viridian eyes.

"What is that?" Ino berated Sakura. "Did you guys start going out to have an excuse to shoo your friends away and study?"

Ino's loud voice caught the attention of the buzzing throng of students, who then paused briefly to eavesdrop. After all, it was not every day that a gossip could go against the great Uchiha-Haruno couple.

"You don't even have dates together, or eat together, or have fun together! You don't go clubbing with us or even double… no, triple-dating! You are always busy studying, studying and oh! Did i say studying? Jeez. Are you actually couple for benefits, like, the study-ing-ish way?" Ino continued, unaware of the forming crowd. "Seriously, that Sasuke is too stuck up and haughty! He's lucky you love him! If you weren't, I'll whisk you away and have you a better guy!"

"Ino, calm down." Sakura inwardly giggled at the idea and the concept of Sasuke being jealous, as well as her fleeting mistake for hearing hottie instead of haughty. Outwardly, she patted the bristling Ino on her shoulder.

"You're too loud! Be-sides," Sakura drawled, placing an arm on Ino's shoulders, "we love hanging around just having study dates. It's… productive."

"Pro-" Ino gasped incredulously, pulling away from the younger teen's motherly hand, "What the fuck! Productive she says! Aish!"

Ino stomped her foot for the second time, adjusted the books in her arms before sneering at her bestfriend.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you about that… that unproductive relationship!" she screamed in exasperation, stomping her way to her next class. The bell rang consequently, and the hallway cleared in no time.

Still smiling mischievously, she shook her head and turned. A pair of lips met her forehead and she quickly stepped back in surprise, dropping her book as her hands came up to cover her assaulted frontal. In front of her, Sasuke was already leaning against her locker, smirking.

"I heard a sort of spectacle moments ago." Sasuke commented lightly, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. Sakura's face soured by moments, before she lightly punched Sasuke. He caught her wrist on reflex, before pausing momentarily and pulling her against him to steal a kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled away just as a classroom door opened and a stream of students who recently finished their class came buzzing out.

Frozen, they stood before a group of students whose eyes widened at the scene before them.

In any case, all they saw was an awkwardly cold picture of Sakura was looking worriedly at her feet while Sasuke has his hands pocketed, looking entirely on a different direction.

**Eye-Catcher!**

Sakura looked at her feet, worriedly wondering if anyone saw how romantic Sasuke can be. After all, she wanted to keep who Sasuke really was all to herself.

Sasuke tilted his head sideward, simultaneously trying to look indifferent while hiding the pink tint that graced his cheeks.

_For me, love is not all about publicity. It's all about stolen kisses and quiet companionship and hugging from behind when no one is looking and whispering when no one is listening –Sakura_


End file.
